I Need
by KayaUchiha101
Summary: Damon Goes to see Elena. And he he gets a Shocking discovery! " SEQUEL to I WISH"


_**Hey Everyone! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I have been busy with school lately so yeah…..Anyways, while wait, I decided In my free time to write a sequel to my story "I Wish" So now I'm gonna quit babbling and let you read, enjoy!**_

He had to see her. Even for just a second he would just want to see her face. He hurried through the forest, having her only on his mind. He been away for too long and he needed to see her again. To remember her smell, to see her loving blue eyes, her long silky blonde hair, and her welcoming smile…..

His mind stops there on her smile. He knew that the welcoming smile was never for him. He knew that smile was for someone else. He sighs as he continued through the forest, knowing that she probably wouldn't want to see him. He let his mind waver back to all times he was around her: From the moment he laid eyes on her, to the last time he seen her. He had lets his thoughts engulf him until he smelled a familiar scent.

He stops there as the familiar house towers in front of him. The driveway was completely empty, but there was a faint glow coming from one of the bedrooms. Her smell engulfed him like always, welcoming him like an old friend rather than a stranger. He steps forward before jumping to a nearby branch that is not too far from the window. He could see in more clearly now.

There she was, lying on her bed with a book in her hand. Her long blonde hair sprawled all over the bed. She didn't notice Damon at her window, for she was too engrossed with the book. Damon quickly taps on the window, finally getting her attention. She turned her head to the window and Damon saw her face go from calm and relax to shocked and surprised. She slowly rose up from the bed and walked over to the bed. She stared back at him, looking like she didn't believe he was really there. She opened the window, the cold breeze finding its way into her room.

"Damon." She breathed out. Damon knew that if he still had a beating heart, his heart would had been going crazy. He smirked at her.

"Hello Elena."

"Where have you been?!?!" She bellowed at him. His smirk disappeared. He hadn't been expecting that answer. Actually he never thought that Elena would actually ask him that. He carefully chose his words carefully before answering: "I've been around."

She looked like she didn't believe him but she then her face relaxed and she sighed. She moved out of the way to let Damon inside her room. Damon quickly and quietly moved inside her room. Again her smell hit him like a ton of bricks. He leaned casually on a nearby wall, following Elena as she went to sit at her desk. She stared at him to what Damon felt like hours, and then she spoke.

"Why are you here Damon?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I decided to drop by." He said.

"After you left, Stefan felt bad about what he said to you. He's hoping that you'll forgive him. He has been waiting for you to come back so he could apologize. He misses you Damon." She said staring at him with her deep blue eyes. Damon was taken aback. Again he wasn't expecting the words that came out of her mouth. But he didn't let it show.

"Little Stefan misses me? That's different. Last time I recall, he told me that he didn't want to see me again." He said grimly, turning away from Elena gaze. Elena sighed again.

"He misses you more than you know Damon. He been waiting on you, I be----"She stopped in midsentence. Damon looked back at Elena. He stared at her waiting on her to continue. _"What was she about to say?" _He thought.

Elena stared back at him, calculating every word she was about to say. She got up from her chair and walked over to where Damon was standing. She stopped when she was in front of him, staring into his black eyes. Damon got off the wall and straightens himself up. He stared down at Elena, waiting and watching. Elena took a deep breath then said:

"Stefan wasn't the only one waiting, Damon. I have been waiting for you. I've missed you Damon. I need you more than you realize. Please don't ever leave me again." She confessed. Elena began to shake, while tears fell from her eyes. Damon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closely to him.

He let her cry on him, every tear bringing pain to him. He never wanted her to cry. Especially not over him. He moved down to her ear and whispered:

"_I NEED you more than you realize. I love you Elena and I'll never stop loving you. I'll always be there for you, even when you think you don't need it. Please stop crying over me. I'll never leave you again." _

Elena stopped crying. She moved in his hold until he was staring down at her again. Elena could see in his eyes a different Damon. His eyes didn't have the anger and fear of a vampire in them, but the caring and love of a human being. He moved his thumb and wiped away the tears from her eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I love you too Damon" She said. He stopped. She just said it. The three words that he thought that he would never hear escape her lips, just came out. Then his lips crashed onto hers, full of the emotion they both felt for each other. Her hand snaked around his neck, feeling through his silky black hair.

After a while, they broke apart, looking at each other with love. But then Elena broke the silence with:

"How are we going to tell Stefan?"


End file.
